


【GGAD】七滴鲜血与一束光

by xiaohankarl204



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2020-08-19 20:54:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20216125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaohankarl204/pseuds/xiaohankarl204
Summary: 青年组戈德里克山谷故事





	1. THE FIRST DROP

**Author's Note:**

> -will you take that vow with me?  
-yes, I will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have you ever loved me, Gellert?

——1997年——  
夏夜。  
一道绿光闪过。  
邓布利多从塔楼坠落，正如他计划的那样精确。  
耳边风声呼啸。  
邓布利多合上双眼等待撞击地面的瞬间，脑内却是立于戈德里克山谷夏日阳光下的那个少年。  
Have you ever loved me, Gellert?

1899年，戈德里克山谷中又一个普通的夏日午后。  
阿不思·邓布利多靠在木椅上心不在焉地数着耳畔蝉鸣，悄悄（或是光明正大）地瞟了一眼远处陌生的金发少年，片刻又垂下目光，指尖轻略过粗糙的羊皮纸书页。  
这是金发少年出现的第三天。  
在此之前，他从未想过自己会在人生中的某一刻喜欢上戈德里克山谷，就犹如他在今后的漫长岁月中也从未搞清楚自己究竟是哪一刻起爱上的这位少年。  
平心而论，对大多数人来讲这里确是个消磨漫漫夏日的好去处。这里有远处被日光照耀又落下云影的群山，半山处教堂玻璃花窗反射处的斑驳，灌木掩映下嘈杂喧闹的酒馆，潮湿粘腻的河床和被冰冷河水冲刷去棱角的鹅卵石。  
可无论邓布利多是否承认，繁忙地照料阿里安娜，又或是不时应付突然幻影移形到门口的远房亲戚都不断消耗着他的耐性。邓布利多心想，他甚至能用一火车的比比多味豆和巧克力蛙换一只能跟他交流的护树罗锅。  
于是第二天，远处的草丛中就突然出现了这位金发少年。  
邓布利多觉得自己仿佛受到福灵剂的庇佑，却并不打算立刻上前搭话——那样实在过于无礼和唐突，转而只默默利用自己日间的闲暇时间坐在檐下观察这位颇为有趣的新邻居。  
这位新邻居总是神出鬼没的。第一次邓布利多还是在穿着晨衣睡眼朦胧地向清晨的戈德里克山谷眺望时看到他向远处走去；第二次就变成邓布利多从深夜阅读的书本上抬眼，恰巧看到他寻觅的背影；待到他今日再看到，又是在午后的阳光下蹲在河床边沉思。  
幻影移形在此时是不合时宜的。邓布利多，从木椅上起身，踩着夏日的青草地，向远处的金发少年走去。  
少年仿佛预料到他的到来，在他们相距一百码时就转过身来等候，待到他走近又轻撩额前长发，斜勾唇角含起片屡笑意，伸手道：“盖略特·格林德沃。很高兴认识你，阿不思·邓布利多先生。” 格林德沃双眼快速在邓布利多全身逡巡，右瞳映着阳光流转出透明的金色。

阿不思·邓布利多的名字早在格林德沃在德姆斯特朗上学期间就已经如雷贯耳。可眼前少年穿着爽利的白色棉质衬衣挺拔地立在他面前，歪了歪脑袋，满头棕发就散落下的金辉。与他伸手相握的瞬间邓布利多眼底就漾起温暖笑意：“尽管你大概在此前就已经认识我了，但我很高兴认识你，格林德沃先生。”  
梅林的胡子。  
格林德沃在心底惊叹道，他可从未将这个叫邓布利多的少年描绘成眼前这副迷人模样，这真叫人头大。  
“是什么让邓布利多先生愿意同我消磨午后时光？”格林德沃松开与邓布利多相握的双手，冲他眨眨眼。  
“只是好奇，”邓布利多笑笑，转头望向戈德里克山谷不变的景色，“和一个乏味的山谷而已。”  
“哦，或许山谷并不像你想象的这般乏味？”格林德沃示意邓布利多踏着没过脚面的青草地沿着河床走去一颗大树旁，变戏法一般从树洞里掏出只护树罗锅来，“你瞧。”  
“护树罗锅？”邓布利多似乎对这些生物兴致缺缺，只礼貌性地应了一句。  
“不，是它们复杂的社会系统。”格林德沃将手上的护树罗锅试探性地伸到邓布利多面前。  
“类似于人类社会——”  
“类似于巫师社会——”  
两人同时说道。  
格林德沃收回手。他隐秘地蹙起眉，可这刚蹙起的眉又在邓布利多接下来的言语中烟消云散。  
“但我需要承认，麻瓜社会和巫师社会很难同一而论，虽然它们都有类似的社会机制。”邓布利多垂目思索片刻，既而补充道。  
格林德沃眼神闪烁，示意二人迎着日光沿河岸行走。邓布利多缓步跟上，指尖掠过越发蓬勃的野草，微微一痛。  
一道清浅的伤口从他右手指尖绽开，渗出的血珠滴在草地上。  
格林德沃的动作先于邓布利多的反应。  
他托起邓布利多受伤的指尖落于双唇，只一个挟有口中氤氲热气似有似无的轻触，邓布利多指尖的伤口就已经痊愈。  
浅粉色悄然爬上邓布利多耳尖。  
格林德沃在方才滴有邓布利多鲜血的地面上方轻点魔杖，一只暗红色的玫瑰就此破土而出，顺着他的意志不断旁生侧枝，向四周的野草地扩散。  
“它们，”格林德沃指着满山满谷的野草地，“是麻瓜们。”  
“而你看，这是你，也可以说是我。”格林德沃说着指尖轻握魔杖横向一扫，满枝玫瑰就此盛开，“这些都是我们。”  
他摘下其中一朵，为邓布利多别在胸前。眼前人浅金的瞳仁映着满地玫瑰，望向他的神色中带有跋扈的笑。  
“you see, this is you, Albus. YOU ARE DIFFERENT.”


	2. THE SECOND DROP

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -See, we are meant to be together.  
-So be it.

邓布利多对魔法生物大都没什么兴趣，除了鸟类。  
现在的他就正在心不在焉地逗弄蹲在桌角百无聊赖打着瞌睡的那只猫头鹰。  
这只黑棕色尖喙猫头鹰的神态在大多数情况下很像他的主人格林德沃——漫不经心中带一丝不宜觉察的警觉。  
邓布利多还不太确定是什么使他这位新邻居时时处在警觉的状态，但他始终对格林德沃保有浓烈而危险的好奇心（至少他目前是这么告诉自己的），并因此坚信自己很快会找到答案。  
他的人生中还从未碰到过如格林德沃这般才华横溢的人，而很显然，格林德沃也有同样的想法。  
邓布利多的视线重新回到桌前平摊的信上，刚才就是这封信使他一时间坐立不安。  
尚未散去的墨水清香飘然而至，他向着信纸俯下身去，一字一句地重读格林德沃方才用漂亮花体写好的内容。

亲爱的阿不思  
请原谅我用如此亲切的话语称呼你，但我确实地感到我们两个之间的距离正在迅速缩短。这使我愈发喜欢与你交流。  
我不知道你是否还想继续我们前日的对话，但我认为这样的对话是有必要的。在此之前，无论是在德姆斯特朗还是其他地方，我都并未成功找到可以与我一同探讨这个问题的人。绝大多数巫师似乎并未意识到自己应当拥有的权利和自己应当担负起的责任。  
但是你与我，我们都认识到了这一点（请不要假装你并不知道）。  
期待你的回信，或是一同消磨午后时光？  
盖略特  
p.s 认识一下安东尼奥，鲜活的白鼠会让它更喜欢你。  
p.p.s 当然，我还是更喜欢你一些，如果一定要比较的话。

站在桌角的安东尼奥正在暴躁地撕扯被安置在窗台上的玫瑰（它曾经长时间插在邓布利多胸襟前），它已经明显感觉厌烦了。  
邓布利多深吸一口气，举起手边已经沾足墨水的羽毛笔准备回信。

盖略特  
很高兴收到你的来信。

很显然，他对自己写下的第一句话嗤之以鼻。这张羊皮纸在下一秒已经自行团成一团烧成了灰烬。  
邓布利多陡然从桌前起身，踌躇片刻，决然推门走了出去。

格林德沃已经在树影里等候了很久，见到邓布利多前来明显松了口气。他张开双臂迎着邓布利多而来。  
“你果然来了，阿不思。”  
邓布利多张开双臂正面迎接了那个拥抱。格林德沃比他高半头，这使得他在拥抱时只能刚好将脑袋埋进对方颈窝。  
时间被二人心照不宣精确拉长的拥抱使他们彼此身体的温度因经历暧昧的交换而轻微上升。  
他们松开了彼此。浓烈的笑意从格林德沃的眼角泛开，最后到达他的唇。  
邓布利多还是比较喜欢格林德沃含笑的样子，深浅不一的瞳色使他的眼神在大多数时间显得桀骜而漫不经心，有时甚至变得冷峻而具有攻击性，但就即便是这带有攻击性的眼神也能唤起邓布利多危险的好奇心。  
“不过如果你只是打算继续谈论护树罗锅，就请原谅我不奉陪了。”邓布利多打趣道，仰面躺在松软的青草地上，夏日潮湿泥土的气息扑面而来。  
“唔，看样子我至少比护树罗锅有吸引力，这真令人高兴。”格林德沃与他并肩躺下，随手折一只草棒衔在嘴里，及时反讽。  
“不，你应该庆幸我收到信后选择来找你面谈，而不是喂安东尼奥白鼠。”  
“噢亲爱的阿不思，这真是令人鼓舞。”格林德沃重复道，迟迟不切入正题的谈论使他有些焦躁，“所以，我想你应当同意大多数巫师并没能意识到他们所肩负的统治责任？”  
“不。就像我之前所说，我认为比起麻瓜们，我们应当承担起更多的社会责任。当然你称此为统治，仅此而已，这是一个成正比的权责分配问题。”邓布利多试探性地回答，“我们需要对他们承担责任。”  
“为了麻瓜自身的利益。”格林德沃欣喜地接话。  
“没错，我认为这是关键的一点。”邓布利多正色道。  
“可曾有人知会你，你言语中蕴含着危险的煽动力？”格林德沃危险的眯起眼睛，眼前青年仿佛是个取之不竭的宝库，拥有着令他咋舌的才华。  
“我不需要被告知。”邓布利多道。  
“你真令我惊喜。”格林德沃撑起上半身，目光灼灼地端详着身侧青年认真思索，透过枝叶的光斑为他周身镀上忽明忽暗的金边。他浅金色的发丝垂落下来，似有似无地触碰邓布利多侧脸：“see, we are mean to be together.”  
邓布利多终于在这个注视中明确了数日以来自己心头盘桓着焦躁和好奇的原因。可他此时并不知道即使数十年之后自己已垂垂老矣，却还是能清楚地记起这一刻。  
“so be it.” 他听见自己如此回复道。  
接踵而来的便是一个迫切而隽永的深吻。邓布利多只觉得自己被圈紧在对方怀中，唇瓣温软的触感令他恍惚了一瞬，紧接着他迫使自己的脑袋拼命后仰以承受格林德沃深入的舌尖。雀跃感像海浪一般从邓布利多从胸中升起，又像只膨胀的气球逐渐将他的胸腔填满。  
细密的疼痛突然而至。大概是格林德沃过于用力以至于咬破了他的舌尖。  
“喔，抱歉。”格林德沃以一个唇瓣上的浅吻结束了他们的亲密举动，又略有歉意地去轻轻舔过邓布利多开始出血的舌尖，转而撇撇嘴角轻笑出声，“我只是非常高兴听到你这么说。”  
“我也是，盖略特。”


	3. THE THIRD DROP

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Tell me what do you see through my eyes?  
-I see us.

夏日的骤雨从今日午后开始，天空中半只猫头鹰的影子都没有。  
邓布利多立于窗前，右手指尖不停轻敲被雨水打湿的窗框。  
安东尼奥昨日黄昏匆匆送来的信件在一天之内被他揉成团又展开了数次，正是信上愈发激进的内容令他感到忧虑而愠怒。

亲爱的阿不思  
你之前说严肃地指出我们对现有体制的改革应当是温和的，并声称我妄图使用的手段“疯狂而残酷”，正如我曾经在阿姆斯特朗犯下的错误。  
非常抱歉，即使冒着冒犯我最心爱的你的风险我也必须要说我并不赞同。  
你口中所谓“温和”的体制改革包含着对民众的引导，麻瓜世界和巫师世界价值观的重构，和不同阶层利益的重新分配。  
你可曾想过这样的改革将会消耗多少时间？而时间就是我们的筹码。  
阿不思，你知道我透过右眼朦胧看到了什么吗？  
战争。麻瓜的战争。而在战争波及的范围和战争中他们使用的武器都已经远远超出了我们目前的想象。我坚定地认为这样的事情在不久的将来就会发生。  
你我都明确地知晓历史上我们与麻瓜指尖发生冲突所造成的损失。我们改革所需要的时间越长，对于麻瓜越有利。在他们“科技革新”（似乎是这么个说法）后我们一旦改革失败，巫师世界和麻瓜世界都将付出比之前惨痛千倍的代价。  
相信我，能迅速而有效地改变现有社会架构的方式只有一种。  
他们的牺牲对社会进步有巨大的价值。  
你真诚的盖略特

邓布利多将视线从窗外收回，重新落到信件上。  
及至结尾，信上的字迹已经由之前的工整秀丽变地潦草而刚劲，结尾处的信纸上甚至有因羽毛笔沾墨时速度过快而滴落的星点墨迹。  
他透过信件上的字迹变化明确地在脑内勾勒出格林德沃写这封信的样子：由一开始正襟危坐只打算温和地驳斥他的观点，变成受到新灵感的洗礼而只想把自己刚刚内心确信的观点一字不落地揭示给密友。  
邓布利多烦躁地回头看了看妹妹阿里安娜的房间。格林德沃昨日的话已经在他耳边徘徊一整天了。  
“为什么你还在犹豫？”格林德沃昨天咄咄逼人地冲他嚷，“难道《保密法》保护了你的家人吗？有多少巫师家庭遭受着同样的痛苦？告诉我阿不思，是不是无论这个世界糟糕成什么样子你都不会与之相抗？”  
邓布利多承认，他之前对于格林德沃身上“危险性”的判断是正确的。他想要写些什么驳斥格林德沃的观点，可他同时也认同格林德沃口中所谓的“精英统治”理论的确有足够的理论支持和吸引力，这个观点目前只是听起来还不够“美观”或者说“正统”。  
他试图将自己头脑中充斥的焦躁感逐个拆解剥离。  
格林德沃身上所具有的危险性一般会指向两个结果：自毁或毁灭他人。而邓布利多坚信自己不应当允许这其中任何一个结果发生。这正是使他焦躁的原因。  
哐哐哐。  
窗玻璃的敲击声。  
邓布利多从自己冗杂的思绪中抽身望向渐暗的天色，以为安东尼奥终于带来了能令他耳目一新的信件。  
真实在零星雨中站着的是那只猫头鹰的主人，魔法生成的屏障在他四周形成一面雨帘。  
“阿不思！”格林德沃正隔着那屏障冲他招手。  
密友的出现就此打破了在邓布利多心头笼罩了一整天的阴霾。他甚至觉得出门是件麻烦事而径直幻影移形到了格林德沃身侧。  
“阿不思，我本打算以更温和的方式与你谈论这些问题的。”格林德沃伸手扶上他肩头。  
“我想你又一次失败了。”邓布利多无奈笑笑，“所以这次你才没指派一贯喜爱的安东尼奥跑腿？”  
“不，我是亲自来邀请亲爱的邓布利多先生与我一同在雨后散步，”格林德沃脸上显出一丝狡黠，“并带来了与之相配的礼物。”  
他展开手掌，一只纯银的小物件悬在他掌心。  
“这是什么？”  
“你很快就会知道。”格林德沃眨眨眼，卖了个关子。  
夏日雨后的天很快就完全黑下来，渐次显现出一颗一颗的星。  
山谷中渐渐亮起灯火。  
格林德沃举起指间的小玩意儿冲着河岸边的油灯一晃，那一点萤火便像受了召唤由远及近奔袭而来，轻柔地落在格林德沃手中。  
“熄灯器？”邓布利多借这这一点灯火望向格林德沃。  
“没错。”格林德沃再次晃动指尖可爱的小家伙，那一点灯火“噗”地消失在他手中，“不如让我们假设你更愿意与我看星光而不是灯光？”  
他们几乎用这个小物件熄灭了整个山谷的灯。  
星光轻柔地倾泻在整个戈德里克山谷中，雨又开始淅淅沥沥地下。  
邓布利多举起魔杖为他们建起一道屏障挡住侵袭的雨水，盘腿坐在湿漉漉的草地上。  
“我想你听过三兄弟的故事。”格林德沃平躺着仰头看向邓不利多，尚未干透的草地打湿了他后背的衣衫。他扬起手在空中虚晃了一下，满天星光顺着他虚晃的动作缓缓降落，在空中画出一个美丽的三角。  
“隐形衣。”格林德沃轻声说，指尖轻点，星光便变得比方才还要明亮。它们缓缓在原有的三角中画出一个圆，“复活石。”  
他大力一挥，为图案添上了最后一笔。那一束贯穿整个图案的星光变地明晃晃耀人眼。  
“老魔杖。”  
格林德沃明亮而闪耀的目光定在最后这一笔上很久。  
他伸手抹去这些耀眼的星光，转而望向邓布利多眼底，缓缓张口：“如果我告诉你这些是真实存在的，你会像三兄弟一样想要追求它们吗？你知道他们可以对我们的改革起到多么巨大的促进作用。”  
“你呢？”邓布利多反问道。  
“你知道我的决定。”格林德沃将双臂枕在头下，“可我并不知道你的。”  
“我想知道你的右眼看到了什么。”邓布利多翻身侧躺，双目在黑暗中探寻地望向格林德沃。  
“你知道我看到了什么。”格林德沃不满道，“你也知道自己想要什么。只是你总要像个圣人一般地把自己内心的渴望用伪善的救赎和软弱的妥协锁住。阿不思，现在剥开那些伪善和软弱，它们并不会使你强大。现在告诉我你真正想要的是什么。”  
邓布利多明白自己想要什么。  
那是世界上每个伟大的巫师都渴求达到的最高境界。  
“和你一样。”  
“Now, Albus, tell me what did you see through my eyes?”  
“I see us.”


	4. THE FORTH DROP

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU GELLERT?

“盖略特！盖略特！你的猫头鹰又在敲窗了！”  
在姑婆巴希达·巴沙特眼里，格林德沃还是个可爱的少年，只是略有些少言——他总是更愿意在白天把自己和那些晦涩难懂的书籍一起关在房间里，而不是出门沐浴阳光。可那个叫邓布利多的棕发小绅士出现后没几天，他就与之前完全不同了。  
一阵木椅挪动的声音。  
巴希达的目光追随着瘦削苍白的少年从身边匆匆掠过的身影，沿着少年奔跑的方向望去绿油油的山谷。  
格林德沃伸出左臂让安东尼奥有处落脚，望向安东尼奥的双眸映着明亮天光。他迫不及待地想要知道才华出众的挚友又有了什么新的想法。  
就在他指尖即将触到信封的瞬间，脑内突然涌入的画面像混沌的潮水一样遮住了他的视线。

某个漆黑的夜晚，空气冰冷而粘滞。不再年轻的自己正被一群身着黑衣的人恭敬而虔诚地团团围住。  
格林德沃迷茫地望向自己的指尖——那里握着的是一只自己从未使用过的魔杖。

夏日的阳光突然就重新照耀在了他身上。  
格林德沃用了一些时间从方才的幻视中恢复清明，这次的预言简短而朦胧，唯一可感的只有指尖那只魔杖。  
格林德沃垂下本来要去拿信的指尖在空气中空握，试图闭眼回想刚才魔杖的触感。  
他也确实地感知到了老魔杖，但却并未感知到一丝邓布利多的气息。  
他的预言从未出过差错。格林德沃捏着信封的指尖微微颤抖，一股被背叛的怒火在他脑内轰然而起先声夺人，几乎蒙蔽他的理智。  
是邓布利多食言了。  
格林德沃不顾身后姑婆的阻拦咬牙切齿地推开屋门，大步流星向邓布利多家的方向走去。  
时值盛夏，正午的日头晒干了万物的活力，山谷里静寂地没有一声蝉鸣。他头顶烈日，不一会儿就汗流浃背。  
邓布利多家近在眼前了，他甚至可以透过窗户看到邓布利多伏在案前时手中摇动的羽毛笔。  
格林德沃硬生生停下脚步。方才一瞬间怒火击穿理智，他甚至连手中那封信都尚未展开，全凭借自己片刻的预言与联想就听凭梅林的魔鬼差遣。  
他拣一片树影坐下，以袖拭去满面汗珠，用指节轻敲自己头顶。  
“What happened to you Gellert?”


	5. THE FIFTH DROP

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 盖略特，如若你也与我一样珍视你我之间这份珍贵的羁绊——  
——就请允许我在今后的日子里与你并肩而立。

格林德沃这次回信慢得出奇。  
邓布利多起身望向窗外渐沉的夕阳，又回头去瞧妹妹阿里安娜紧闭的房门，心下焦灼。他踌躇了一整夜才写就这封书信，本只想与格林德沃针对某些可能暗含危险的理论和问题加以讨论，天晓得是不是夜间更容易受感性驱使的原因，结果却写了洋洋洒洒的一整张。  
而在邓布利多家不远处的树影下，格林德沃已独自静坐许久。  
计划里并不是这样的。  
格林德沃奋力晃动头颅试图驱赶脑内不合时宜的奇怪想法，满头金发霎时变得潦草而凌乱。  
他苍白的指尖紧紧攥着的，正是邓布利多写给他的信。

亲爱的盖略特  
请原谅我过了如此长时间才给你回信（作为惩罚，安东尼奥已经在耐心尽失后啄破了我的手指）。  
你所提出的问题和要求总是令我骇然，因此便需要更长的时间前后思量，才能给出与你的来信有同等价值的回信。  
三兄弟口中的老魔杖是每个伟大的巫师都终其一生妄图追求的最高目标，连世界上最伟大的炼金术士尼克·勒梅都不例外。如果我说自己对权力和力量毫不在意，怕是连山谷里最蠢的护树罗锅都不会相信。  
但在回答过这个问题之后，还有一个问题是我们不得不加以考虑的：我们将如何利用这个力量？  
如果老魔杖的力量可为我们带来的只有杀戮（无论是巫师界还是巫师与麻瓜之间），那便意味着这并不应是一个恰当的追求目标。但如果拥有老魔杖可以意味着强大的号召力和话语权，那么或许这会是我们实现改革目标上的垫脚石。  
我明白你我之间对于改革应当如何进行始终存有疑义，但我所崇尚的改革并非是隔靴搔痒式的迟缓更迭，而是占据正义的一方，通过恰当的引导使大多数民众信服，从而获得足够的支持，加速推进改革的进程。在这个方案中，拥有老魔杖就成为了重要的一环。  
历史上老魔杖出现的地方，便会出现杀戮。因此，这样的更迭方案势必仍会引发流血事件，但我相信通过我们二人共同的努力可以将流血事件控制在最少数，并使绝大多数人相信少数人的牺牲是为了更伟大的利益……

格林德沃浅金色的瞳仁眯成一条缝，目光在这一行上反复逡巡。  
For the greater good.  
多么完美的托词。正义将永远是独裁者津津乐道的道德至高点。  
格林德沃满意地勾起唇角，低头继续看下去。

……是的，盖略特，更伟大的利益。但我做这件事不仅仅是为了更伟大的利益。  
我做这件事是为了我们。不过我想你这位来自德姆斯特朗的天才应当早都猜出了我的心意。我愿与你并肩而立，共同完成这伟大的目标，并共同承担为达成这个目标所要付出的所有后果。不仅仅是一起爬向巫师定点的挚友，而是伴侣，或者说，情人……

格林德沃的双瞳在看到“情人”这个词时骤然收缩，可原本凌厉的神色却渐渐越发柔软。他抬头去望渐沉的夕阳，日光为他镀上耀眼的金色轮廓。  
毛绒绒的金发让格林德沃看起来像在发光。

……盖略特，如若你也与我一样珍视你我之间这份珍贵的羁绊——

格林德沃合上信纸，薄唇微启轻声讲出他闭着眼睛都可以背出的那句话：“——就请允许我在今后的日子里与你并肩而立。”  
信纸上的落款仍旧是那个工整而华丽的字体。

你忠诚的阿不思

珍贵的羁绊。  
不可否认，这份羁绊是他人生中最为珍视的，以前不会有，以后也不会再有。  
胸中又传来奇异的悸动感，格林德沃清咳了两声，妄图将这种奇怪的感受压制下去。  
时至今日，他始终相信邓布利多会是一个不可多得的挚友，拥有强烈的煽动力，因此他才会不惜花各种手段去接近这位天才——为了更伟大的利益。  
可真的只是这样吗？如果只是这样的话，那胸中奇异的欣喜又是什么？  
不能再犹豫了。  
格林德沃从草地上倏然起身，拂去衣角尘土，最后一眼端详自己指尖那封信件，然后猛然将之撕成了两半。  
他快步走去河边，站在半干涸的和床边，指尖魔杖一晃半张信纸就已被奋力撕碎。可就在他准备将那些碎纸抛进河中时，扬起了一半的魔杖突然定在半空。  
格林德沃蹙紧眉头愣愣地盯着河水，掉落了一半的碎纸片在空中滞留许久，最终还是缓缓聚拢在格林德沃的掌心。  
他还是把那些碎纸片缓缓攥紧，收回了口袋。

终于，在入夜时分，那只熟悉的黑棕色尖喙猫头鹰终于出现在邓布利多窗前。  
回信只有简短的几个字：  
明日夜里10点，谷仓见。


	6. THE SIXTH AND SEVENTH DROPS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will you take this vow with me?

9点刚过。夏夜，无云，虫声鼎沸。  
日间的暑气渐渐被蒸发，留下满天星河。  
格林德沃口中衔一颗草棒，仰面躺在谷仓前的草地上。一颗颗萤火虫像从夜空坠落的星星，由远及近在夜空中渐渐聚集成明亮的发光体。  
格林德沃伸手扰乱那一团临时凑成的光源，再盯着它们重新聚集在一起。在十点之前，他需要一些额外的时间让自己神思清明。  
草丛间传来细细簌簌的响动，格林德沃侧撑起上半身望向响动的来源。  
邓布利多缓缓向他走来，路灯化作一颗一颗明亮的光球向他奔袭而去，然后消失在他指尖。大片的黑暗随之而来。  
“盖略特。”邓布利多轻轻唤他，而后扬起魔杖，闪着微光的魔杖顶端在夜空中画出一条绝妙的弧线，盛满黄油啤酒的两个玻璃出现在半空，相互碰撞出清脆的声响。  
“或许你与我一样会想要喝一些什么。”邓布利多笑眯眯地将两杯黄油啤酒落于格林德沃身侧，然后盘腿坐在草地上举起其中一杯小口啜饮：“啊，三把扫帚的黄油啤酒果然一绝！”  
“太棒了。”格林德沃仰脖喝下一大口，枕着一条胳膊餮足地平躺在草地上转头望向身侧的少年，“名不虚传。”  
邓布利多抬起头望向夜空，独自饮下半杯黄油啤酒，然后将目光定定对上格林德沃的双眼，清晰而简洁地开口：“所以，你已经做出决定了吗？”  
“是的。”格林德沃收回目光，望向杯中所剩无几的饮品逐渐变多，直至蓄满。  
“无限畅饮。”邓布利多撇撇嘴，“三把扫帚老板给我的特权。”  
“一杯足够了。”格林德沃起身，郑重地放下手中蓄满一整杯的啤酒，缓缓凑向邓布利多耳畔，“我不相信无限。”  
“那你相信什么？”邓布利多侧过脑袋，正对上他的唇。两片薄唇缓缓翳动，吐出微热的气息伴有草木的清香。  
格林德沃说：“我们。我相信我们。”  
晴空中响起遥远而沉闷的雷声。  
一滴雨落在格林德沃唇角。  
邓布利多吻了上去。

格林德沃暴烈的回击从他舌尖炸开，一层一层向颅底肆虐。从牙齿到唇瓣，从舌尖到舌根，全部都是被攻下的领土。  
疯狂的吮吸和噬咬让邓布利多脑内一片混沌，细密的电流唤醒了他身体未经情事的每个角落。他被紧紧钳制着无法呼吸，想要抗拒却又甘之如饴，分泌过快的津液从唇角漏出来，穿过被扯开的衣领，在他锁骨上积出一片小水洼。  
雨势渐大，雷声滚滚，自远及近，由弱而强。  
邓布利多的白色衬衫沾染了雨水，渐渐透出他胸前的两点红痕。  
格林德沃还在继续。他的两篇薄唇锋利如刀，逐渐从邓布利多的唇滑去邓布利多的脖颈，在他的喉结上逡巡，然后重重吮上他胸前的樱蕊。所到之处泛起火辣辣的红痕。  
“哈——”一个重吮，邓布利多随之轻声叹息，而后后知后觉地避开格林德沃揶揄的眼神，绯红从耳尖爬了满头满脸。  
格林德沃看在眼里。他用指尖捏紧邓布利多小巧的下巴迫使他转过头来正视自己的眼睛。  
“我在给你答案，阿不思。  
邓布利多尝起来很甜美，还泛着方才黄油啤酒热腾腾的香气，只要扯去最后那层遮羞布，露出的便是少年已趋成熟的酮体。格林德沃迫不及待地低头吮吸那口已经湿漉漉的甘泉，用舌尖开垦和翻动那片青涩的土地，宛若一个没耐性到要在田野中偷腥的混小子。  
不可遏制的酸胀从邓布利多下腹升腾而起，他不由自主地绷腰紧臀随格林德沃越来越快的吸吮和舔舐而颤动。他无法控制自己的躯干，无法控制在自己体内肆虐的罪魁祸首，他甚至无法挪动分毫，只能躺在湿漉漉的草地上随格林德沃舌尖的进出发出无意义的单音节呻吟。  
闪电从他的穴内爆发直击颅顶。他在格林德沃怀中发出一声高亢的尖叫，然后瘫软在草地上。  
他高潮了。  
格林德沃乘虚而入，一口气破开所有碍事的软肉直抵最深处。  
邓布利多还未从云端下来，就立刻被格林德沃硬生生送上了另一个云端。他被这一下撞得眼冒金星，一片混沌的头脑内更是半个音节都组不起来。  
他只能跟随体内撞击的节奏不断重复他唯一还记得的词——格林德沃的名字。  
盖略特。  
盖略特。  
盖略特。  
“我爱你，盖略特。”  
雨越下越大。闪电滑坡整个夜空，惊雷滚滚。  
雨水从格林德沃的鼻头滴落在邓布利多颤动的舌尖。  
“我也爱你，阿不思。”  
格林德沃抬手轻抚过邓布利多肿胀的双唇，又吻上去。  
这是极少的，只属于他们二人的片刻时光。此时他只是自己，并非德姆斯特朗精于黑魔法的退学生，而邓布利多也只是邓布利多。  
这时光可以无关疯狂的梦想，掩饰的渴望，欲盖弥彰的骗局与上下求索的力量，只是与眼前心灵相通的伴侣，像其他伴侣一样在某个夏日夜晚的郊外亲吻，抚摸，做爱，将自己完整地交付彼此，并获得慰藉和满足。  
仅此而已。

“或许你可以再说一遍刚才对我说的话吗？”邓布利多升起一面遮雨的屏障，半坐在草地上看格林德沃为二人方才的疯狂善后。  
“好话不说二遍。”格林德沃冲他眨眨眼，一挥魔杖带走他们身上的水汽，“我的爱人，你愿意与我立下以咒语捍卫的誓言吗？”  
“牢不可破咒？”邓布利多抖了抖干爽的衣物换在身上，抬头望向格林德沃眼底。  
“血盟。”格林德沃眸间晦暗不明，“你愿意吗？”  
邓布利多只是略一沉吟。  
“我愿意。”

____________________  
TBC.


	7. A BEAM OF LIGHT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 从结束开始 OPEN WHEN CLOSE.

这里一点声音都没有。  
也没有时间的流逝，没有日夜、雨露、黄昏和黎明。  
列车已经过去好几班了。  
邓布利多仍然坐在国王十字车站的长椅上独自打着瞌睡。已经死去的人并不应当再感受到不适，可长久的等待仍然让他疲倦。  
邓布利多动了动在长椅上坐了太久已经感到僵硬的屁股和大腿，低声嘟囔两句抱怨死后的候车站竟然没有一个有软垫的椅子后又缩在一起合起双眼昏昏欲睡。  
“阿不思。”沙哑的声音从他身畔传来。  
“好久不见。”  
“你怎么还在这里？”  
“我在等你。”  
“等我？”  
“或者是在等一个答案。”（Have you ever loved me Gellert?）邓布利多的眼神罕见地飘忽了一瞬，然后又稳稳落回格林德沃的脸上。他勾起唇角，然后绽放出一个释然的微笑。  
格林德沃试图微笑，勉强咧了咧嘴结果露出一排歪七扭八的大黄牙。他动了动僵硬的肩膀，从上衣前襟的夹层中颤颤巍巍掏出半张泛黄的信纸。  
那半张信纸即便是被世界上最强的法师施了恢复如初咒，也仍只能破破烂烂地勉强维持着一副摇摇欲坠的模样。  
格林德沃轻轻吹去信纸上的浮尘，把它捧在手心里递给了邓布利多。  
“你这老东西怎么还能随身把这些东西带过来？”邓布利多从半月形的眼镜片上方瞄向他的同伴，好奇地把那片格林德沃递来的信纸接到手中。  
信纸上是他自己写的：

盖略特，如若你也与我一样珍视你我之间这份珍贵的羁绊，就请允许我在今后的日子里与你并肩而立。

“我想，你问题的答案应该是yes.” 格林德沃冲他笑起来，满头乱糟糟的银发随身体微颤。他眨眨眼，浑浊的双目湿润起来。  
“可我还有一个问题一直在等待你的答案。”（Will you still love me？）  
“我想，你那个问题的答案也是yes.”  
这个答案让邓布利多等了太久太久。  
他望着格林德沃遍布皱纹的脸，似乎又回到了许多年前的那个夏天，有个满头银发的少年在树影里向他伸出手说：“很高兴认识你，邓布利多先生。”  
“After all this time?”  
格林德沃向邓布利多伸出手。  
“Always.”

FIN.


End file.
